


1/2 Cups of Cheese

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This was not what my first fic on here was supposed to be, nothing else, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi has to break bad news.





	1/2 Cups of Cheese

"Eren," Levi sighed, eyeing his roommate-and-or-his-annoyingly-stubborn-boyfriend. Eren looked up from the chocolate pastry he was chewing on, a crispy croissant with dark, melted chocolate on the inside. Eren hummed in acknowledgment but otherwise went back to eating his chocolate croissant happily. "We need to talk," Levi tried again. 

He tried to find an easy way to say this, maybe to lighten the blow of what he was about to say. Eren looked up from his phone and chocolate croissant, Levi now had his full attention. Admittedly, panic erupted inside Eren. What if Levi didn't like him anymore? What if he didn't clean something correctly and now Levi was disgusted with him oh god oh god he can't breathe - 

"We can't afford the massive amount of pastries you consume, Eren." 

Oh.

Previous worries were forgotten, and the reality of what Levi said sunk in. No more chocolate croissants? "No!" Eren whined, clutching his crispy, chocolate goodness to his chest. Levi's eyes zeroed in on the crumbs on the floor, but surprisingly, he set his sights back on Eren. This was a matter that Levi needed to break to Eren with delicacy. 

"Eren, we're poor college students, we can't afford these pastries any longer," Levi tried to convince Eren, but he wasn't going to have it. "No! I-I'll get a job, then we can get them, right?" Pastries were precious to Eren; only Levi topped them. Levi sighed, he felt like he was ripping a treat into tiny, tiny pieces and throwing it in the trash in front of an abused puppy. "Eren, you have to do classes, you could barely afford to do a part-time job," Levi said, guiltiness seeping into his voice. Eren's eyes widened, and he started sniffling. 

Shit.

"No - Eren, fuck, don't cry." 

"So no more chocolate croissants?"

"I'm sorry." 

Eren was handed a tissue for his sniffling and given a big hug. "One day," Levi promised, "When we finish college we can get them again."

"Promise?"

"I swear, Eren."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> Usually, when I think of my first work on here, I think of a sad, thought provoking one-shot where it's dark and bitter like most of the works here.
> 
> But no.
> 
> If for any reason you want to comment or give kudos, it's much appreciated. Don't take this one-shot seriously at all; I wrote it in like 30 minutes while eating a croissant. By the way, the chocolate croissant I was referencing was the chocolate croissant at the Starbucks near me. Crispy is the only way to have this delicious croissant; any other way is unacceptable. Starbucks is expensive as fuck, though, so I don't buy it, my brother works there and brings them home for me because apparently, he's allowed to do that.
> 
> (Edit: I noticed a mass amount of typos, and I managed to fix them all whilst abusing my LTE, but I probably didn't get all of them, so if anyone notices anything, please tell me, thank you!)


End file.
